mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Pony competition cheerleaders
(Berry Dreams) (Charged Up) (Lucky Star) |mane = (Berry Dreams) (Charged Up) (Lucky Star) |coat = (Berry Dreams) (Charged Up) (Lucky Star) |cutie mark = (Berry Dreams) (Charged Up) (Lucky Star) |headercolor = #E7078B |headerfontcolor = #098CDE}} Berry Dreams, Charged Up, and Lucky Star are three female Earth ponies who appear once during the Iron Pony competition in Fall Weather Friends. They are unnamed in the show, but they are named in merchandise. Designs Berry Dreams and Charged Up share their design with each other, Berryshine, Cherry Berry, "Oakey Doke", S04E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #15, "Cherry Punch", "Jubileena", "Bitta Blues", "Sweetberry", "Elphaba Trot", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, S04E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Apple Cherry", S04E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, and sometimes "Mjölna", share their mane and tail style with Cherry Spices and "Northern Lights", and share their mane style with S04E08 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #2. Charged Up shares her cutie mark with Bolt. Lucky Star shares her design with Daisy, Golden Harvest, Spring Forward, "Serena", S01E03 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, S04E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, "Lilac Blossom", "Mint Swirl", "Bubblegum Blossom", "Apple Top", "Swirly Cotton", "Maroon Carrot", S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #19, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, "Berry Icicle", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #10, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #14, "Cornflower", "Hazel Harvest", "Bell Perin", and S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #9, shares her mane and tail style with Strawberry Sunrise, and shares her tail style with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Apple Stars, Cipher Splash, S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #4, "Golden Glory", S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #8, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #5, "Nook", S02E05 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, S04E08 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, "Ocean Breeze", S04E24 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #3, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, "Precious", "Cloverbelle", "Violet Velvet", and Virgo. Lucky Star resembles a G1 female Earth pony named Starlight (not to be confused with Starlight Glimmer), one of the main characters of My Little Pony Tales. Depiction in the series Berry Dreams, Charged Up, and Lucky Star make a single brief appearance together during the Iron Pony competition in the season one episode Fall Weather Friends. Merchandise Berry Dreams is named with a trademark symbol both in the seventh wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards, which depicts her with the same design as Pinkie Pie and states that she "loves playing games with her friends in the park!", and on her Enterplay collectible card game cards α #37 C and α #ƒ17, which give her the description "Berry may not be a pegasus, but she dreams of one day becoming the captain of the Wonderbolt cheerleading team." A mystery pack wave 7 image formerly displayed by a mystery pack listing on the website of the Greek company KAPSIS depicts Berry Dreams, referred to as "Blueberry", with the same design as in the show. A CCG promo of Berry Dreams has been joked about. Charged Up is named on her Enterplay collectible card game card α #39 R, which lists the quote "1, 2, 3, 4, do your best and then do more! 5, 6, 7, 8, our team ain't just second rate! YEAH!" Lucky Star is named on her Enterplay collectible card game Canterlot Nights expansion set card #44 C, which lists the quote "My school's hoofball team won every game I cheered at. Coincidence?" Quotes Gallery Crowd cheering S1E13.png Wave 7 mystery pack promo image.jpg Wave 7 Blind Bag Berry Dreams.jpg Wave 7 Berry Dreams collector card.jpg Berry Dreams, Pom-Pom Pony card MLP CCG.jpg Charged Up, Energizer Pony card MLP CCG.jpg Lucky Star, Charming Cheerer card MLP CCG.jpg See also * * * *Ponies with a similar name (Berry Dreams): "Berry Frost", "Ruby Pinch", Berry Punch, Berryshine, Cherry Berry, Daisy Dreams, Lucky Dreams, Star Dreams, Sweet Dreams *Ponies with a similar name (Lucky Star): Lucky Clover, Lucky Dreams, Lucky Streak, Lucky Swirl, Star Swirl the Bearded References Category:Background characters Category:School students